


Kiss Me

by Ravenkookie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, First Kiss, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenkookie/pseuds/Ravenkookie
Summary: Richie and Eddie are roommates in their freshman year of college, coming back from a fun night out when Richie finds things taking an unexpected but pleasant turn.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first Reddie smut is done and I'll have another one coming soon. They're in their freshman year of college so they're both 18, but they did go to a party and get drunk, so if you're not about underage drinking, warning I guess lol

Richie and Eddie walk into their dorm after a fun night out partying and drinking at a house party off campus. Apparently their roommates were also having a party while they were gone because they come back to a messy living room with a color changing strobe light still on and music still playing. Bill and Stan must have passed out in their room before turning everything off. Richie sits down at the kitchen table, worn out, but Eddie can’t stop moving around.

Eddie’s like a puppy on crack when he’s drunk; super adorable and really hyperactive.

“Ooh! Looks like they were having a party without us!” Eddie starts dancing around the living room, spinning around empty beer bottles on the floor. Richie just watches him from the table, wondering how he still has so much energy. At this point Richie had sobered up, but alcohol lasted in Eddie’s blood stream for ages.

Eddie dances his way over to Richie and looks at him with a smile, never pausing in motion. “Dance with meeee,” he says, reaching his hands out towards Richie.

“But I’m tiredddd,” Richie says halfheartedly. He was tired, but he could never turn down dancing with Eddie. He lets Eddie drag him off of the chair to the center of the living room. Neither of them really know how to dance; they just kind of jump around and randomly move their bodies to the beat. The Twist comes on so of course they both have to start doing the twist, moving in opposite directions and then passing each other in the center again when they move the other way. They were surprisingly in sync for the state they were in.

Richie watches with a smile as Eddie twists his hips and is taken aback when he grabs both his hands and starts twisting back and forth with him. Before he knows it, Eddie’s spinning him all around; outstretched to up close, out and in, back and forth. Eddie’s usually never this hands on while dancing. They usually dance close, but not touching like this.

All of a sudden Eddie’s pressed against him, arms around his waist and looking up at him. “Kiss me,” he says confidently, looking Richie right in the eyes. Richie’s heart stops in his chest as he looks down at Eddie wide eyed.

“W-what?” He stutters, not knowing if he heard him right.

“Kiss. Me.” Eddie says, poking his chest with each word. Richie’s frozen in place, not knowing what to do. This can’t be real. Eddie’s just drunk. Maybe he’s already passed out and he’s dreaming. He stutters like a fish out of water, trying to put words together but he can’t find any.

He must have looked like a blubbering fish for too long because Eddie takes it upon himself to grab his face with both hands and pull him down into a kiss. He holds him there for a few seconds, lips pressed firmly together while Richie forgets how to breathe before pulling back. He stares up at him and Richie stares back, absolutely shocked. Eddie may be drunk, but he wants to kiss him and Richie would be damned if he didn’t accept it.

This time Richie grabs Eddie by the face and leans down to kiss him more passionately. Eddie smiles into the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth and pulling him close. He walks Richie backwards until he hits the couch, falling back onto it with Eddie following onto his lap. He presses forward, pushing Richie back against the couch as he deepens the kiss more, his hands running up his chest. Richie makes a surprised noise at Eddie’s forwardness. He wasn’t expecting him to be so confident in taking the lead, but he’s certainly not complaining.

His hands travel down to Eddie’s hips as he kisses him, tasting the tequila on his tongue. He still can’t believe he’s not dreaming right now. Eddie sitting on his lap, making out with him? That’s only the stuff of his best dreams. He’s been waiting years for this to happen and why it’s happening right now on this night is beyond him, but he’s going to cherish every last second of it.

Eddie suddenly rolls his hips against him, making him moan and dig his fingers into him more. Richie was getting harder by the second and Eddie grinding down on him was _not_ helping. Eddie’s fingers find their way down to the hem of Richie’s shirt, tugging up on it and Richie pulls back for a second, breathing quickly. He puts a hand on Eddie’s chest and looks him in the eye.

“Are you sure you want to go further? I don’t want you to do anything you regret.” Eddie looks at him lustfully, his fingers lingering on the skin of his stomach.

“Richie, I’m not drunk anymore. Maybe a bit tipsy, but you’re on my mind all the time whether I’m tipsy or not and I know that I want you.” He says it so candidly, it makes Richie’s heart skip a beat. He swallows hard and nods, letting Eddie continue to take his shirt off. As soon as his shirt is off, Eddie’s lips are on his neck, sucking a mark above his collarbone. Ironically, Tungs is playing over the speaker and the line ‘and I don’t care you got your tongue against my neck’ played as Eddie did just that.

“Mmmm,” Richie moans as Eddie rolls his hips again, his cock straining in his skinny jeans. He runs his hands down to Eddie’s ass, giving it a squeeze, which just makes him buck his hips forward again.

“Fuck, Eddie…” Richie quickly turns to the side, pushing Eddie down on the couch so he can be in control. He hovers over him, looking at him with a hunger that’s been boiling for about five years. He tugs Eddie’s shirt over his head before crashing their lips together again, his hands working at undoing Eddie’s belt. He swiftly gets it undone and unzips his pants, pushing them down with Eddie’s help. Eddie immediately moves to take Richie’s jeans off after, sucking on his bottom lip as he does so. He feels himself being drawn in, a moan escaping his lips as he kicks off his pants.

He pulls back for a moment to appreciate Eddie all needy and desperate underneath him. Eddie looks at him with anticipation, but he’s not going to give in just yet. He’s going to make him beg first.

He leans down to kiss Eddie’s neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin as he trails one hand down to palm him teasingly through his boxers. Eddie whimpers and tilts his head back in response, his fingers gripping onto Richie’s hair. Richie slowly makes his way down Eddie’s body, licking over one of his hardened nipples, making him gasp. He continues to touch him just enough to make him go crazy. After a few minutes, Eddie’s a squirming mess, trying to buck up into Richie’s hand for more friction.

“Fuck, Richie… pleaaaase,” he begs, his breathing ragged.

“Please what?” Richie smirks, tracing his fingers over the waistband of Eddie’s boxers. Eddie whimpers in frustration.

“Fuck me Richie, god, please fuck me. I need you so bad.” Richie bites his lip as he takes off Eddie’s boxers along with his own. Eddie’s dick springs up as soon as it’s freed and Richie can tell just how hard he is for him. He catches himself staring for a moment too long as he subconsciously licks his lips and when he looks back up at Eddie, he’s smirking.

“Like what you see?” Eddie asks. Richie nods, letting his hands roam up Eddie’s chest as he takes in the beautiful boy below him. This is really happening. He’s probably going to think this was all a dream when he wakes up tomorrow.

He reaches up to run his fingertips over Eddie’s soft lips before gently slipping his first two fingers into his mouth. Eddie looks at him with hooded eyes as he swirls his tongue seductively around his fingers.

“Fuck,” Richie mumbles under his breath. His dick twitches as he imagines Eddie’s lips wrapped around him, his warm tongue licking up and down his shaft. One day… he’ll get that one day. He pulls out his fingers once they’re thoroughly coated in saliva and reaches between Eddie’s legs, rubbing his fingers over his throbbing hole before sliding one in. Eddie lets out a shaky breath of pleasure as he grips onto Richie’s back. Richie slowly starts thrusting his finger in and out, trying to coat Eddie’s walls with the saliva on his finger.

Soon Eddie’s moaning for more, so he slides a second finger in, making a scissoring motion to stretch him out. Eddie whimpers, tilting his head back at the pleasure as Richie moves his fingers faster, thrusting them deep. Luckily he has pretty long fingers so he can brush up against Eddie’s prostate if he so chooses.

“God, Richie... more please, I want to feel you inside me,” Eddie begs, pushing down against Richie’s fingers. Richie smirks, loving how needy Eddie is for him.

“How much do you want it, baby?” Richie asks teasingly, curling his fingers at a slower pace to make him want it even more. Eddie whimpers, digging his nails into his arms in desperation as he looks up at him with lidded eyes.

“I need it so bad, please... I need you to fill me up, make me feel good,” Eddie pleads, the desperation clear in his voice which only turns Richie on more.

“Mmm, so needy for me.” Richie pulls his fingers out and presses the tip of his cock against Eddie’s throbbing hole, teasing him a bit more just to see him squirm before slowly pushing in, moaning at the tightness. Eddie gasps at the sudden size difference, throwing his head back as his eyes squeeze shut.

“Ahh- Richie...” Eddie moans, breathing hard. His hands slide up into Richie’s hair as his back arches, his eyebrows furrowing when Richie starts picking up the pace. Richie looks down at Eddie’s pleasured expression, the view being even better than he had imagined in his dreams. He leans down, kissing along Eddie’s jawline as he thrusts at a consistent pace.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Richie says softly into Eddie’s ear. That makes Eddie’s cheeks flush even more, both from shyness and the fact that he likes to be praised. Richie’s kisses trail down Eddie’s neck, creating hickeys where he pleases, admiring the way Eddie moans when he sucks on certain areas.

“You feel so good...” Eddie moans breathily, encouraging Richie to go faster, snapping his hips forward with every thrust. Eddie’s moans get faster and higher pitched as Richie increases his speed, his hands gripping tighter in Richie’s hair. Richie lets out a low groan from deep in his throat, his grip tightening on Eddie’s hips. Something about Eddie’s moans really gets him going. Maybe it’s because he’s actually the one making Eddie feel this way. Or maybe it’s just because he’s been waiting so long to hear those beautiful sounds while looking down at his best friend.

Eddie’s back arches at a particularly hard thrust to his prostate, his eyes rolling back as he takes in a sharp breath. The look on his face almost makes Richie cum right then, but he wants to savor the moment a bit longer. He decides to trail his hands down Eddie’s arms, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head as he slows his pace, rolling his hips and really feeling every inch of Eddie wrapped around him. His head tilts to the side in pleasure and his lips part more, moaning lowly as he focuses on the warm, tight feeling.

Eddie whines at the slower pace, but wraps his legs around him tighter, pulling him closer so he can kiss him languidly. Their lips move together slowly, but sensually, their tongues intertwining and taking their time to feel every inch of each other’s mouths. Eddie can feel his orgasm approaching, his breath getting faster by the second as the feeling builds up.

“Richie, I’m gonna-“ Eddie pants against Richie’s lips, his eyes shutting tight again as he cums, moaning loudly, ropes of white shooting onto his chest. His legs shake as Richie continues to thrust into him, nearing the edge himself. His hips stutter after a few more thrusts, cumming inside of Eddie as curses tumble from his lips. He lets go of Eddie’s wrists and pulls out, looking down at the look of bliss on his face, still not believing he just got to experience that. He leans down and licks the cum off Eddie’s chest while looking up at him through his eyelashes which only makes Eddie’s cheeks flush even more.

“God, why are you so attractive,” Eddie breathes out as his breathing calms. Richie smirks, leaning back up so his face is hovering over Eddie’s.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Richie’s smirk turns into a smile as he runs his thumb over Eddie’s lips, taking another moment to appreciate the boy below him. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Eddie leans up to kiss him again with a smile.

“Well I’m glad that tequila gave me the kick I needed to finally ask you to kiss me.” Richie lays down besides Eddie on the couch and pulls him close, his fingers running gently through his hair.

“I’m glad it did too because I certainly didn’t have the balls to do it.” Richie chuckles, getting lost in Eddie’s eyes for a moment. “I really hope Bill and Stan were passed out hard enough to not wake up from that.”

“Yeahhh, we should probably head to our room. And pray for the best tomorrow.” Richie nods and scoops Eddie up, picking up their clothes and shutting off the music and lights before heading into their room, laying Eddie gently down on the bed before crawling in with him despite it being a twin size bed. Maybe he’ll just push his bed next to Eddie’s for the future. Richie pulls Eddie close to him again, loving the warmth he radiates and how comfortable he is to hold.

“I love you, Eddie,” Richie whispers, kissing the top of his head. Eddie stays silent for a moment, just smiling into Richie’s chest, savoring the sound of Richie saying ‘I love you’ for the first time.

“I love you too, Richie.” Eddie nuzzles deeper into Richie’s chest, feeling warm and safe in his arms. Who knew one drunken night could turn into something so special.


End file.
